


An Orchestrated Affair

by ScissorKidsCult



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Arranged Love, Bullying, F/M, Love, Secret love, The Golden Trio, arranged date, dramione - Freeform, dramione angst, lonely hermione, mean draco, sad draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScissorKidsCult/pseuds/ScissorKidsCult
Summary: The Yule Ball arrives with a surprise twist in the rules, students must attend with someone of a different house or school, no exceptions."Deep in the recess of her mind she was nearly certain who it had been sent by, but she wore it anyways. To every class and outing, even occasionally in the bath when she forgot to take it off. It meant nothing, but it was a whisper of a night now far in the past, a night she secretly thought of often. To Draco it was a safety net. She hadn’t told anyone, he was certain, but she couldn’t, or at least he hoped she wouldn’t, hold it against him. Not while she was wearing the reminder of it at every waking hour."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 21
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hate my writing style just as much as you do, don't worry, but my brain was itching and I had to get this down.

“Attention students!” The loud bellowing tone of Albus Dumbledore echoed through the great hall, washing over students as they chattered about the first tasks. “I have some news to share with you all. Professor Mcgonagall and I have come to the decision to alter this years Yule Ball.”

A wave of gasps and panicked sighs washed through the crowd of students as they feared the worst. With a quick wave of his hand, Dumbledore ushered Professor Mcgonagall to the front. “It will be difficult for some of you, but inter-house relations are imperative to your success as students, so for that reason here are our alterations. Students of Hogwarts must attend the Yule Ball with a student from a different house, or different school. Under no circumstances will you be permitted to attend with your own housemates.”

This, this was truly the worst, as many of the students had feared. Sure they had suffered literal petrification, a murderer on the lam, and of course, the actual Dark Lord, but now they would be stripped of their closest friends and confidants. Forced to mingle amongst those they didn’t know all whilst dealing with the sudden onset of young adulthood?

Another few words were said but the damage had already settled in. Hermione would have no one to go with if Viktor Krum didn’t ask her, no Weasley brother to fall back on at a moments notice. And then there was Ron, hopelessly in love with a girl, and no way to get to her now.

Across the room the Slytherin boys were deep in conversation, divvying out claims to the small group of Beauxbatons. Even Draco, who at best was mildly interested in his classmates on a good day, was enthralled in the debate.

All throughout the room whispers and hushed tones could be heard fluttering from table to table. Harry would be a hot take, that is if he would say yes to anyone. Cedric of course, a rising star was also now on the market. Luna and Neville had already decided to attend together. And most surprisingly perhaps was the number of Hufflepuffs who had wormed their way into a coupling with Slytherin students. By the time dinner was over, nearly half the students had found themselves a lucky pair, leaving those without to panic over the scraps.

—————

There was just barely a week left to finalize a date when Hermione mustered up the courage to ask Michael Corner. Of course he wasn’t her prime choice, but they shared common interests and he had always matched her in classes. Most importantly, he was still up for grabs the last time she checked.

“I think you should ask him, he’s kind of cute.” Ginny was deep in thought about her own Yule Ball date, but it was clear Hermione needed help.

By the time she got to him though, he was already accepting an over from a different Gryffindor girl, much to her disappointment. There was nothing that could be done though, so Hermione made good with her fate as she sulked back to the common room. Perhaps she just wouldn’t go, she had plenty of studying to do anyways.

The day got worse though unfortunately as she heard laughter behind her. “Who knows, maybe I’ll settle for a mudblood after all.” Draco Malfoy stood behind her, his loyal friends flanking his sides.

He didn’t feel bad saying it. It was a release from his own hard truth. Two Beauxbaton girls had turned him down, privately, thank Salazar. And Hermione had stumbled into his line of fire shortly thereafter, a perfect toy to ease his wounded ego.

“Leave me alone, Malfoy.” She seemed upset, sad even. Which made it all the sweeter.

“What did you say mudblood?” His tone was no longer pathetic and joking, it was cold.

“You heard me perfectly well.”

“Feisty, maybe not a bad date after all.” He elbowed Blaise in the sides, seemingly impressed with himself. She inched farther away from them, her back to the wall as she eyed the staircase behind them. She wouldn’t get away without another mean name, but if she was quick she could beat them up the stairs.

“What do you say, Granger, a date with Malfoy?” Theo Nott stared at her, his eyes locked and his lips curled into a cruel smile. The three boys had noticed her plot for escape and were now standing in a line, blocking her only exit. She would have to reply, if she wanted to get away unscathed.

“Sure.” The word was simple enough, but getting it out easy was different, she could hardly choke up the phrase as she stared at Draco.

Laughter erupted from the group as they registered her words. It was barely enough, but they parted from each other. It was only in the safety of the Gryffindor common room that she realized the implications of her remarks.

“I’ve made a bit of a mistake.” She could hardly look at her friends.

“Good Godric, what’s our genius done now?” George Weasley had a cheek full of dinner as he stared her down, waiting anxiously with the rest of the group.

“I think I accidentally…” She trailed off, looking quickly at Malfoy, who was just barely ten feet away. “I think I accidentally said yes to Draco.”

“Yes, to what?” Ginny was the only one brave enough to press further. Ron looked lost, and Harry of course was hardly paying attention, his mind swarming with more important things.

“The Yule Ball?” A sigh of relief fell through the table.

“Ah, you had us for a second Hermione.” Fred Weasley let out a hearty laugh as he turned back to his dinner.

“I’m sure he was just kidding, no need to worry about it.” Ron reached out to grasp her hand, touching her awkwardly as he offered his condolences.

“Right.” She snuck another look at Draco before turning her attention to her lap. “Of course.”

—————

“Just put it on, we’ll say your date is late.” Ginny held out the gown, her wrist shaking as she pressured Hermione. She certainly didn’t want her friend to sit all alone on Christmas Eve, but she _was_ worried about what would happen when they made their entrance.

The dress in question was gorgeous, there wasn’t any doubt on that front. It was the way she would look in it that had Hermione twisted up. Would Malfoy see her, would he read too far into the color of the gown like she had, or would it simply slip his mind? Would Viktor notice her and regret not asking? Maybe Ron would save a dance for her, just to cut through the time she would spend alone in the corner, if she made it in at all. Surely Mcgonagall would make an exception for her brightest student.

Her thoughts were interrupted though as Luna Lovegood stabbed white irises and yarrow flowers into her updo. According to Luna they had great meaning but as far as Hermione was concerned they were causing quite a mess as they dirtied the velvet bodice of her dress.

“The boys are here!” Pavarti’s voice traveled up the staircase with an overwhelming dose of excitement.

“Just go in, I’ll talk to Mcgonagall alone.” Hermione ushered her friends through the door to the great hall and bit her lip. Was a conversation even worth it? Maybe she should just lie later and say she had tried but been turned down by the strict rules.

Once more though was she caught off guard as a strong hand grabbed her arm. “I’ve been looking for you.” Draco Malfoy had her arm in a tight grip as he whisked her into a corridor nearby. She tore her am free, crossing it in the other as she stared at him, her eyes cutting through his. “Not bad mud-Granger.” For the first time that she could remember, he called her by her name. Well, not her first, but definitely her name.

“Wish I could say the same Malfoy.” She felt odd as she returned his observation. It was a lie. He did look awfully handsome in his tuxedo, but she would never let him know it.

“Doesn’t matter. We’re late.” He took her arm once more and made way to the doors, his steps long and steady. The entrance, the ball itself, the afterword, it all had to be perfect. No one could know that his cold heart had burned one too many bridges and left him with Hermione as his only choice. And to think he had nearly missed her. Who had she been waiting for? Or perhaps she was brave enough to go at it alone?

It didn’t matter, they were in the great hall now, surrounded by people too caught up to care. He looking longingly at his friends. They seemed happy, relaxed even. Theo seemed to be enjoying the company of the Hufflepuff girl at his side, and even Pansy who he knew to be as cruel as himself appeared enamored with her Gryffindor date. But once the music started he was even more alone than he had been before. He watched closely as Hermione scurried away from him, her deep green dress fluttering behind her as she weaved through the crowd.

“Can’t believe you actually brought her.” Blaise was behind him, his words creeping over the shoulder of his jacket.

“Mad I can land a punchline?” It was thoughtlessly mean, she hadn’t done anything to deserve it, but the words had a mind of their own as they left his mouth.

“Touché.” Blaise disappeared into the crowd just as suddenly as he had appeared and Draco was alone again. Maybe he could lurk around Hermione for a while, she was his date after all.

“Hi Draco.” Luna Lovegood offered a small greeting as he walked up to Hermione. The blonde girl gave him a small smile and then, he could have sworn, a wink, before whispering something to Hermione. Then, it was just the too of them.

“Freaks.” He nodded in Luna’s direction as she made her way towards Neville Longbottom.

“Just one night Malfoy, just be decent for one night.” He pressed his lips into a thin line as he worked over her words in his mind. It did seem like an awful relief to not have the pressure of impressing his friends on his shoulders. He had no one to show off for as long as he was in the presence of the Golden Trio and Company.

It was a lonely existence though, at least mostly. Weasley and Potter both spun her onto the dance floor a time or two, and one of the red headed twins took her for a quick song. He was shocked though by the kindness they showed him as he stood alone. Luna complimented his shoes and Neville had offered him a mug of butterbeer. “Glad you two came together, would hate for anyone to be left out.” Even the Weasley girl had something nice to say.

It was a far different experience than the one his friends were having, he was certain. But niceness had never come into his life without a cost, and he definitely wasn’t going to be around when it came time to pay. He waited until they were all caught up in each other or on the dance floor before he stalked off to be with his own kind.

“How was the charity work Malfoy?” Theo was arm in arm with his date still as he goaded his friend.

“Exhausting.”

“Her dress _is_ pretty.” Pansy spoke curtly, her lips in an odd smirk. “It’s a shame she’s so, _not._ ”

“What’d you expect from a mudblood though?” He wanted to laugh, and he did try, but he was tired. Maybe tired of them, maybe tired of it all, he wasn’t sure.

Pansy did the laughing for him, but it came with a sick twist as she pointed to something behind him. Hermione. Her dress tangled in her fists as she sucked in a breath before turning into a run. He watched as she fled the room, shoving people aside as she sprinted away.

“Damn it, Pansy, she could get me in trouble.” She couldn’t, but he felt guilty as he watched her run out. It was one night, and she hadn’t done anything to incite them. A harsh laugh came from his friend as he backed away from the group, checking over his shoulder to take a look at Hermione’s friends. They were oblivious, still entranced with each other and the festivities.

It felt wrong to chase after her but he wasn’t sure what choice he had. He had committed to leaving the Ball as soon as he came to her awkward defense, and he would have to mend it somehow, lest she sic her friends on him. Weasley and Potter wouldn’t cause too much trouble, but Neville would surely do something stupid, and of course the twins were a force to be reckoned with.

He was headed for the Gryffindor tower when he heard crying coming out of a girls lavatory. He checked the halls before ducking his head through the doorway. “Granger?” He didn’t want to yell, he couldn’t possibly explain his reasoning for yelling for Hermione Granger in a girls bathroom. He was saved the embarrassment though when she answered his call.

“Go away!”

“Look, I-”

“Just one night. We were nice to you!”

“You honestly think that means anything to me?” He scoffed, niceness got people nothing in life. “Coming from a mudblood like you?” In a flash her wand was at his chin, jutting up into his flesh as her eyes burned with tears in front of him.

“You’re foul. A complete paras-” Neither of them would ever recall how it happened but suddenly her back was against the cold stone wall, and his mouth was locked firmly with hers. She could feel everything. Every shred of him felt like an iron on her skin. The salt of her tears permeating the space between them as it lingered on her upper lip, his hand on her waist. The way his body was against hers. It was delightful, exhilarating even. And then it was over and she felt nothing as he drifted away from her and into the hall.

—————

Classes resumed eventually, and life returned to normal, with just one exception. There was a small gift Christmas morning, one tucked away behind the tree with just her initials on it. There was no sender or notice of who had given it. And the present itself was just as strange. A gold necklace, with an iris and yarrow intertwined at its center.

Deep in the recess of her mind she was nearly certain who it had been sent by, but she wore it anyways. To every class and outing, even occasionally in the bath when she forgot to take it off. It meant nothing, but it was a whisper of a night now far in the past, a night she secretly thought of often. To Draco it was a safety net. She hadn’t told anyone, he was certain, but she couldn’t, or at least he hoped she wouldn’t, hold it against him. Not while she was wearing the reminder of it at every waking hour.

And to Luna Lovegood, though no one noticed her stake in the affair, the necklace was a message. A symbol of a night gone not totally according to plan, but certainly well enough.


	2. Could It Be Yarrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smell of irises and yarrow leaves Draco feeling frightened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if this was really meant to be more, and I'm going to try and keep these bits and pieces as independent as possible so the ending won't be as awful if it comes quickly.

“We must,” Professor Trelawney looked unhinged, but in all fairness to her, that was her usual state. “We must be careful to watch from afar.” She pointed quickly, curling her finger as she gestured to the front row of students. “Fate is very tricky. Can’t mess around.” Her eyes flitted behind her thick glasses as she stumbled towards her desk.

“Professor?” Luna Lovegood’s airy voice drifted up from a corner table. “Suppose fate requires interference?”

“Yes. Yes sometimes.”

—————

“Today we have a bit of a Valentines Day _treat._ ” Snape swirled into the classroom in a quick burst of black robes. In a sudden movement he was in the front of the class, chalk in his hand, making notes on the blackboard.

“A treat, my ass.” Ron whispered to Hermione and Harry, his lips curled into a smirk.

“Weasley must you be so insufferable before we’ve even begun?” Ron tucked his head, barely escaping the piece of chalk that came flying from the front of the room.

“Sorry.”

“As I was saying before Weasley so ungraciously interrupted. A bit of a treat. Who can tell me the worlds most dangerous potion?” He looked around the room before settling on his favored group of students. “Malfoy?”

“Draught of Living Death?”

“Wrong!” He watched as Hermione Granger’s hand waved irritably in the air, and while she probably knew it, it wasn’t worth the boost to her ego.

“Longbottom!”

“Veritaserum?” His lips quivered as he let the word out slowly, looking around the room cautiously for support.

“Pathetic.” Snape turned his back to the room full of anxious students and tore a lid off of a rather large cauldron sitting on his desk. “The most dangerous is Amortentia, could anyone possibly tell me why or is that also too demanding?”

Again, Hermione Granger’s hand shot into the air, her wrist flailing as she waited to answer. He motioned to her, his lips pressed into a tight frown as he looked down at her. “It’s a love potion that makes people dangerously obsessive.” She took a gulping breath as the last word was said, as if it had taken great strength to hold it in altogether.

“Yes. What else does it do?” He looked around, waving his hand as he pointed to Harry.

“Uh-”

“Stop stuttering Potter, Miss Granger answer the question.”

“It smells like the thing, or person you most desire.” 

“Right again, unfortunately.”

The class mumbled on in a rather boring way as Snape’s melodramatic tone filled the room. They covered the ingredients, it’s most famous suffers. It was funny, the odd little way that Snape talked about love, as if it was dangerous, or demonic. But then, just as the classroom had started to fade from consciousness his voice boomed over their heads. His treat, as he had put it, was to let them smell the potion. He was giving them a glimpse into their greatest desires, their most dangerous wants.

Hermione couldn’t help but bite her lip as Snape called the Malfoy heir to the front of the room, he was set to go first. She watched anxiously as Draco slipped a sly smile to his friends. She caught his eyes for a moment and it turned to a frown. She looked down, focusing on her lap as he took his turn, but when he spoke she looked up. He had no reason to lie, at least none that she could think of.

“Irises, dried ink and leather, like a… like a book. And some other flower.” Hermione felt her breath hitch in her throat, it was caught like a coal in her chest, burning through her lungs.

“White yarrow perhaps?” Snape eyed him suspiciously before turning his attention to the curly headed girl in the front row. She was alert, practically shivering in her chair.

The end of class couldn’t come quickly enough for Hermione and she only narrowly escaped having the describe her own experience to the large group of students. She stacked her books in her arms, racing down the hall and up the stairs, barely bothering to breath as she sprinted through the castle. The air was burning inside her, like it might scorch her to death if she held onto it. It came out in gulping swoops as she crashed into a desk in the library. Just as she caught her own breath she heard someone else losing theirs beside her.

“What are you following me?” For the second time in the school year she stood with her wand at Draco Malfoy’s throat.

“Just why would I do that, mudblood?” He sneered at her, as if her words were laughable. She drew back the wand, keeping it level at his chest as she backed away from him.

“I don’t know. Why would you?” Without thought Hermione fingered the necklace, her fingers tangling in the chain as she felt for the golden flowers. He stared at her, his eyes fixated on her hand. “Maybe because you smelled me.”

“You? Don’t flatter yourself Granger!”

“You did! I heard you!”

“Oh yeah and just what did you smell, huh?” He was closer now, just like he had been on the night of the ball.

“You.” It was a whisper, a sliver of hot breath cutting through the tension. The board was flipped, the game changed completely as he backed her against a bookcase, his wand now pointed at her.

“No. You didn’t.”

“Scared Malfoy?”

“Shut up, you bitch!”

“I didn’t do this! You did!" They were yelling now, screaming in each others faces as they tried to force blame on one another.

“No you! Its some mudblood trick!” He was at the end of the row now, far away from her as his hand gripped the wood of the shelf. “Stay away from me!” He disappeared into the library leaving Hermione to herself as she tried to collect her thoughts.

They must mean something to each other, why else had everything happened this way? But he was an heir, a pureblood, not to mention a complete and utter ass. But the night at the ball, the way he looked at her. She could hear Luna Lovegood’s airy voice in her ear. _What’s meant to be, will come_. She had only assumed she was talking about something else, had she really meant Draco all along?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all like awkward bully Draco the same way that I do, after all they are just mean old teenagers. I love you, thanks for being here.


	3. Saved In Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Hermione find themselves coming together far more often than they had ever planned, but the connection burns with romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a piece of my soul as I put it on paper so I only gave it a once over before deciding to post. If I lingered any longer with the editing I'm afraid I would have deleted it.

“You promised me, Severus.” Narcissa Malfoy stood facing the window, her arms crossed tightly as she whispered.

“It’s in play, these things take time.” He eyed Mcgonagall cautiously, she was in on the game, but her loyalty was clear. She favored the Potter boy and the girl far more than Draco. He was simple a piece of the puzzle to her, not something worth saving.

“The Yule ball was a success, Narcissa, we’re doing all we can.”

“You don’t understand, something is happening, we don’t have time.” The matriarch of the Malfoy family turned on her heel, her eyes sharp as she stared down Mcgonagall. She wouldn’t let her son turn into his father, she wouldn’t let his soul turn cold. She had to save him, someone had to save him. “The more time he spends with that awful Parkinson girl and Nott’s son, the worse he gets.”

“He and the girl just need more time.” Snape quipped, his hands waving as he sighed. The conversation at hand was beneath him. He had already done his part, along with Trelawney and the Lovegood girl. It wouldn’t be their fault if it didn’t work out.

“What girl?”

“Hermione Granger.” Mcgonagall said the name carefully, keeping an eye on Narcissa as she registered the words.

“She’s a muggleborn!”

“She’s the brightest witch of her age!”

“None of that matters! It’s fate.” Snape’s mellow tone boomed between the two women, cutting the anger like a knife. “She’ll love him now, or when he’s dead by the Dark Lord’s hand. Now certainly seems preferable.”

—————

Hermione was a rule follower, and Draco had laid out the rules quite clearly. She stayed away, keeping her distance in the classroom and at meals. She was careful to avoid him in the halls, and not to linger too long in empty rooms. She noticed though, that as the days went by, he seemed to betray his own agenda. First it happened in charms class, he stared at her for most of the lesson, and when it came time to leave, he trailed close behind her. Then several days later she found him standing a shelf behind her in the library.

He couldn’t help himself. He didn’t care about her, he was certain. It was just curiosity. What class did she have after charms, and what was she doing in the advanced section of the library. Of course none of this information meant anything and he had no use for it, but it was the easiest justification for his actions. And it wasn’t like she had noticed him, she never saw him lurking behind her in the halls, he was positive.

The days morphed into weeks and the end of February was just passing as he got bold enough to interrupt her schedule. He would follow her after potions with Snape as she made her way to the Gryffindor common room, and then when dinner was over he would follow her steps once more into the library. She had a favorite table he noticed, in the back of the room along the stone wall of the castle.

For a few days he sat at a table far from hers, but then on a whim he sat at the one just behind hers, staring at her hair for nearly the two hours that she spent studying. And then, feeling particularly bold on Friday afternoon he pulled himself a chair at the table with her. Making sure to place his bag between them, as if to set a boundary line. They went on like this, Hermione in her same place each night, and Malfoy pulling chairs closer and closer each day until finally he sat just diagonal from her.

He must want something, why else would he follow her into the library each night? Perhaps he wanted to talk? Hermione knew better than to start a conversation with him though, he was snarky and bitter, she would have to wait for him to speak. The first week of March had come and gone by the time he mustered up the courage.

“Did you do the herbology essay yet?” He kept his eyes pointed at his own book, though he hadn’t read a word in nearly an hour. She said nothing. “Hello, mudblood!” He hissed at her, now trying not to stare too obviously through his blond hair.

“Hm?”

“The herbology essay?”

“I finished it.” She looked up at him quickly, cutting her eyes away as soon as he lifted his head to face her.

“Oh.” He looked down again, he had been hoping to ask her for help, she was leagues ahead of him in the class anyways, but now the idea seemed silly. It all seemed silly.

“Do you want something? I thought we weren’t supposed to be talking.” Hermione whispered the last sentence mostly to herself. She had wanted to talk for nearly all of February. She thought their time in the library would mean more by now.

“We’re not.” He snapped quickly at her, stacking his books as he prepared to leave.

“So then why do you keep sitting here?”

“I…” He didn’t have an answer, at least not one he would ever share with her, or even admit to himself. He stood abruptly and gathered his things, stepping back from the table quickly.

“Right. Well I’ll see you tomorrow then?” She glanced up, trying desperately to not appear hopeful.

She wanted to see him, and she hoped she would. He filled the empty space beside her with an odd familiarity. She had grown used to him arriving a slight bit later than her, tossing his books onto the table haphazardly. She was used to filling her gaze with his blond hair and slim figure when she looked up from her notes. And unbeknownst to her, he wanted so terribly to see her tomorrow too. Sure today had been frightfully uncomfortable, but he couldn’t imagine spending his nights any other way.

Neither of them would ever own up to it, but they were each silently delighted when their eyes met the next night. Wordlessly he slid into the seat across from her, now closer than he had ever dared in the weeks before. Rather than look at each other they took turns looking at each others notes, lingering on each others handwriting in between pages. Hermione would help correct his work, and he often helped her with her spelling. Never did they utter a word about themselves or their respective friend groups, they stuck strictly to the curriculum.

As the second Triwizard Task neared, they got bolder. Hermione would arrive with her hair put up, sometimes an iris tucked behind her ear or into her ponytail. She would swear to herself that it wasn’t for him, but that would be a lie. She so desperately wanted him to notice, her heart buzzed with anticipation each time she sat in front of him. And then there was Draco, who sometimes brought an extra apple for her, or on one occasion a quill just like his own, a school gift from his mother.

The mood changed though when Hermione found Malfoy waiting for her outside of the great hall one evening, after dinner. “Malfoy?”

“Shut up. I thought we could walk together.” He bit his lip, seemingly uncertain or regretful as he cut in front of her, now not caring to wait for her to fall in line with his steps.

“I’m studying with Harry tonight, the second task is tomorrow.” She called after him, nearly tripping on her robes as she skipped forward to catch up with him.

“Oh.” He stopped walking, turning his back to her.

“You can come with me. We need all the help we can get.”

“Like I’d help Potter.” He walked quickly away from her, now acutely aware of how crowded the hall was, and just how easily they could be seen together. Before she could argue he had disappeared into the swarm of tired students. She treaded forward towards the library on her own, her head hung low as she tried to ease her bruised confidence. Their time in the library was private, an unspoken secret. Of course he wouldn’t want to help Harry.

Her theory was disproved though when he appeared at the end of the bookshelves a half hour into the group study. He stood awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot as he waited for Hermione to notice him. Unfortunately it was Weasley who looked up first. “Come to bully the champion have you?” Hermione’s head shot up from the book in her lap, her hair sweeping into her eyes as she looked at Draco.

“You came!” The excitement in her voice was unintentional but completely recognizable. Ron and Harry turned their attention to her, completely ignoring their blond classmate.

“He was invited?” They said in unison, their eyebrows raised as they questioned their closest friend. She looked uneasy, but then the nervousness in her posture changed and she straightened her neck.

“We study together. I thought he could help.” The boys looked at her for a moment, and then at each other, exchanging some unspoken thought before turning their attention back to Draco.

“No funny business, Malfoy.” Weasley seemed unsure, but his confidence in Hermione was apparent. Malfoy was astounded by it. They didn’t question her, or make fun of her as his friends would have. They simply accepted it and carried right on where they had been before. It was as if his presence was inconsequential to them, of no matter whatsoever. Hermione had approved, and that was enough for them.

Most surprisingly though, was how much he enjoyed the evening. Hermione let him sit next to her, they compared notes and passages as they looked for clues to help Potter. He listened intently as the Golden Trio went over ideas, he was mildly impressed by the way they worked together as a group. Even Ron, who he had previously written off altogether for being a Weasley, was rather smart.

The conversation died abruptly though when Hermione shut the last book on their docket. They had found nothing, and the morning was upon them. With a stroke of luck though, their savor appeared shortly thereafter in the form of Neville Longbottom. After some prodding and conversational directing, he produced the answer. Gillyweed was his solution, and Malfoy had to admit he was embarrassed to have not thought of it himself. He gave Longbottom a curt thanks as they put the books back on the shelf and discussed where to meet the following morning.

He tried unsuccessfully to hide the smile creeping onto his face as he parted ways with them in the hall, his cheeks blushing a bright shade of red as Hermione waved goodnight to him.

“Didn’t know you and Malfoy were so friendly.” Ron’s tone was pointed, but it felt fair. Hermione had been hiding her late night studies for nearly two months. It was obvious that they would be surprised if not completely suspicious.

“It just sort of happened.” Like Draco, a blush was sneaking its way onto her face as she faced her friends. Her words weren’t a lie, Draco was the most insufferable, evil, foul thing she’d ever encountered. And she looked forward to their next meeting every time they parted ways. It wasn’t something she had planned on, or ever expected. It just sort of fell into place.

—————

Draco watched from afar as the group of Gryffindors he envied so often chanted and cheered as Harry Potter came to the surface. A twinge of jealousy crept inside of him as Hermione tended to her friend, wrapping him in a blanket as he was hounded with praise. He watched for a moment more before realizing that any second longer would only hurt him more. He whispered a goodbye to his classmates before disappearing into the crowd of students.

He knew better than to expect to see her that night, surely she would be with her friends, celebrating Potter’s success in Gryffindor tower, but he went to the library anyways. She hadn’t forgotten him though, he wasn’t sure when she had the time to leave it for him, but there was a letter with his initials on their table.

_Hogsmeade tomorrow, we’re celebrating. Meet on the pitch at noon._

In the months before he would have tossed the letter aside, he might have even torn it up in disgust, but now, for some reason, he couldn’t help but grin to himself. It wouldn’t be a date, he knew that much, despite having no frame of reference, having never been on one before. But he would see her, and maybe they would get a moment alone. Maybe she would wear the iris in her hair again.

The maybes played out in their minds as they made their separate ways to the pitch the next morning. Hermione looked out to the field in front of her. What would he be wearing? Would he want to walk together, or would he be too nervous to come at all? Maybe they could sit together in the spring air as their friends shopped. Maybe he hadn’t gotten her note.

“Malfoy.” Harry and Ron greeted him shortly, their voices sharp as they acknowledged him. They weren’t completely sold on the idea of him yet, but they had both noticed the extra joy in Hermione’s step as they made their way towards him. Whatever was happening, she seemed certain.

“Malfoy?” Seamus Finnegan and Ginny Weasley looked at him, their eyes confused as they landed on his. He gave a short wave to them before looking to Hermione for help.

“I invited him. Be nice.” Hermione looked startled, as if she hadn’t prepared for the interaction.

“Us? Be nice to-”

“Yeah, be nice. Are you deaf Seamus?” Ginny Weasley, without skipping a beat or taking a second to question Hermione jumped to defend her words. She elbowed Finnegan in the side quickly before stepping aside to greet Neville and her brother. Seamus pressed his lips into a line but nodded slowly, his eyes pointed directly at Draco’s.

He didn’t have much to say to the group as they made their way to Hogsmeade, he was entirely caught up in Hermione who had fallen behind her friends to walk alongside him. She wrung her hands together nervously before reaching out just barely. Her knuckles touched his and suddenly he felt hot in the middle of the brisk afternoon. He pulled his hand back from hers quickly, tucking it into the pocket of his trousers.

Hermione looked away, her face flushing with embarrassment as she avoided his gaze. They were hardly even friends, why on earth had she reached out to him. What would everyone say if they caught them holding hands? And besides all of that, she didn’t even like him that much, at least thats what she had been telling herself.

He felt bad as she drifted further from him, skipping ahead to be closer to her friends after his denial. He looked around, there wasn’t anyone looking, and everyone was fixated on Potter anyways. Maybe they could try it, no one would have to see. He let his pace quicken and he shook his hand roughly, trying to rid himself of the tingling in his fingertips as he reached out to her.

She wouldn’t meet his gaze, she couldn’t. But she relished the rest of the walk to Hogsmeade, trying desperately to memorize the feeling of his hand in her grasp. She felt the cold metal of his ring against her hand, and the bones of his knuckles as she dared to curl her fingers tighter in his. His palm was warm against hers, and it was undeniably perfect. They released each other though, in quick unison as they made their way into the village. 

The group pranced through Honeydukes first, and then they made a quick trip through Zonko’s Joke Shop before settling on the Three Broomsticks. Hermione looked expectantly at Draco as she patted the stool next to her. He took the seat carefully, making sure to not look too pleased. He couldn’t risk any questions from Potter or Weasley, and Seamus seemed to be especially impatient for Draco to make a mistake.

They chatted loudly, butterbeer sloshing onto the table as they toasted in Harry’s name. It was delightful. He’d barely been able to keep up in the conversation and he found himself out witted each time the Gryffindor boys cracked a joke, but it was the most fun he could ever remember having. It was cut short though when he felt Hermione’s hand take his in a firm grip.

“Well what do we have here?” The shrill voice of Pansy Parkinson came creeping over his shoulder. He didn’t dare turn. He looked down at his lap slowly, the shame seeping onto his face.

“Bugger off, Pansy!” Seamus leaned forward across the table, his eyes narrow as if he’d been waiting for this all afternoon.

“Hanging out with mudbloods now? Wait till your father hears.” Blaise Zabini jeered, gesturing to Hermione.

“Watch yourself.” Weasley spoke up, his voice wavering as he stood from the table. He took out his wand, trying hard not to cower in front of the Slytherin students. Behind him, Harry and Ginny had raised their wands, pointing across the table in Pansy’s direction.

“Guys. Let’s just leave.” Neville Longbottom looked particularly bothered as he eyed his friends. Fighting would get them in trouble, and numbers didn’t matter. Pansy and the Slytherin boys Draco called friends didn’t play by the rules. He tugged on the back of Harry’s shirt, urging him to change the direction of the conversation.

“Neville’s right.” He looked around the table before settling his eyes on the enemy once more. “They’re not worth it.” They stood quickly from the table, Draco being the last to rise. He wasn’t sure if they did it on purpose but he couldn’t help but notice the way they put themselves around Hermione and himself. They were shielding him, ushering him out of the store in front. Whether they meant it or not, they were protecting them.

The walk back to the castle was quiet, no one dared to utter a word about what had happened. They stumbled up the stairs slowly and whispered hushed goodbyes. No one spoke to him outright, but each of them nodded in his direction, a polite farewell. They stalked off in separate ways until it was just him and Granger standing alone. She took his hand slowly and led him into the castle, staying close to his side as they walked back to the dormitories. She hadn’t forgotten that his was on the opposite end of the castle, she just hadn’t been ready to say goodbye.

Despite the upsetting turn of events, this was the best day she’d had all year and she wasn’t ready for the moment to end. She paused at the base of the stairs, unsure of how to part ways. Slowly, she slipped her fingers out of his and tucked her hand into her pocket nervously. Everything would go back to normal when classes resumed on Monday, they would go back to quiet nights in the library. Would he ever hold her hand again? Would he even want to see her again after what his friends had said? _Were_ they his friends?

He stood before her, shifting on his feet as he fished a heart shaped candy out of his pocket. He’d snuck it in front of Hermione at Honeydukes. He wasn’t sure how to give it to her, what if she didn’t want it? He thrust it at her rather unceremoniously, looking away as she took it from him and stuck it in her robes. He wanted to kiss her goodbye, he was certain. The night of the ball it had happened on a whim, a sudden impulse that he’d regretted for weeks after it. But here, in front of her, he wanted to. He stared at her mouth, wondering if she’d taste the same as before, if she’d feel the same against him. It was too difficult. Things were so bloody complicated.

Draco was too caught up in his own head to notice when Hermione followed his gaze. He didn’t look sure of himself, but the idea was clearly roaming in his mind. Perhaps she should do it this time. She’d never kissed anyone before, well at least she’d never started it. A peck on the cheek was all she could muster the courage for. She leaned towards him, her eyes shut tight as she sucked in a breath of bravery. Embarrassingly though, she met the air instead of his face.

Draco pulled back from her, it wasn’t intentional, it was just the nervous energy coursing through his veins. It was a mistake though, that was clear. Her eyes were sparkling as she stood straight up, her face bright red. Now, sufficiently anxious and on edge he leaned forward, full of the same impulsivity he’d had the first time. And just like the first time, he tasted salt when his lips met hers. He touched her waist carefully before pulling away.

“Stop crying every time I kiss you!” She laughed, the kind of laugh that comes up from your soul and bubbles out of your mouth like a songbird. Her eyes were shiny as she smiled at him.

“Then stop making me cry, Malfoy!” His mouth curled into a smile as they stood, awkwardly holding each other as emotions filled the space between them. She was beautiful, he’d known it all along, but now, here in the spring afternoon, he _saw_ it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does the story make sense? I'm trying to write Draco as canon-adjacent it's just rather difficult because we only got him as a bully, never as the boy behind the bullying. I could ramble for hours about it, but I'll stop here. All my love. - M


	4. Humbled June

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's birthday comes and goes, followed by a death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco is turning out to be a harder character to write than I anticipated.

The months between the second and third Triwizard Task passed quickly. This swift passage of time did not slow down the fast pace at which Draco’s social life deteriorated. The afternoon at Hogsmeade had spelled his downfall quite clearly. Slytherins of every age refused to associate with him, he had completely fallen from their graces. Even Crabbe and Goyle, his once loyal companions avoided his gaze and switched their seats in classes. Dinner, once a fun way to conclude a boring day, had turned into the most awkward part of his evenings.

He couldn’t just make the leap to another table, but he certainly wasn’t welcome at his own, instead he resigned to the very end of it, nearest the door. He would eat in silence, sneaking glances at the Gryffindors he was starting to call friends. But there was no true friendship for him, not currently at least. He had belittled and tormented them all, and their full and undeniable acceptance was going to be hard won. For the time being, Draco sat in a funny little purgatory, Hermione was his only bridge.

They would walk separately to the library after the final meal of the day, and then they would spend a quiet few hours together before parting at the steps leading to the Gryffindor dorms. They didn’t say much to each other, Hermione was far too dedicated to her studies to spend hours chatting, but the nights were sacred anyways. In between books she would slide her hand across the table and sneak it into his. They would bump into one another under the table and blush as they caught each others gaze every now and again.

Once or twice he kissed her goodnight, and there was one day he thought of often, when she had raced up the stairs, only to come flying back down to give him a peck on the cheek. All of this subtle romance was left to the school week though, and Draco found himself unusually lonely when the weekends arrived. Hermione was caught up in whatever odds and ends were keeping the Golden Trio so perpetually busy, and his old friends didn’t want anything to do with him.

This strange pattern of weekly existence felt deserved though, he had betrayed his upbringing by falling into line with Hermione Granger, and he had certainly upended everything that her friends knew about him. There was nowhere else for him to belong. His easy manner about it all changed though as the week of his birthday neared. He had never paid too much attention to what day it fell on in the years prior, it hadn’t ever mattered. This year though he was saddened to see it appear on a Sunday. Hermione would be busy and he would be alone, as was the new normal.

When Friday evening came, he thought he might mention it, but the opportunity never presented itself. It seemed trivial to ask a girl he wasn’t even truly courting to shed her plans just for him. What would they even do? They could spend the evening together in the library like they did during the week, or maybe she would ask him to lunch in Hogsmeade. Was there some secret place she and her friends celebrated small personal holidays? Perhaps they had some friendly tradition?

He walked silently alongside her to through the dark corridors, it was late, and most of the student body had already resigned to bed. His mind wandered as he watched her step awkwardly up the steps in front of him. “I’ll see you…” She looked down at him carefully, trying not to fidget too obviously. “Have a good weekend, Malfoy.”

He mumbled a small goodbye before turning his back, uninterested as she disappeared in a swoop of black robes up the stairs. Monday wouldn’t arrive fast enough, he was absolutely sure.

—————

“Malfoy!” A large gutty yell came through the great hall. Draco followed its tone to the doorway where Hagrid stood, his hands clasped in front as he stood patiently. He nodded shortly at Draco and gave a small wave for him to follow. He looked around quickly but no one seemed interested in the half giant or in Draco. Setting his fork down carefully, he stepped up from the table and made his way over to Hagrid slowly.

Without a word Hagrid turned on his heel and motioned for Malfoy to follow him as he walked out of the castle and onto the lawn. “Where are you taking me?” In the past he would have stuck a foul name on the end of the question, but presently he just didn’t have the energy.

“Uh, nowhere.” Hagrid looked down quickly before glancing around nervously.

“Well I’m going back to my dinner then.” Draco huffed loudly, crossing his arms as he turned to walk back to the castle.

“No!” Hagrids voice came bellowing into his ears as he was plucked by the back of his shirt and set gently in front of the giant man. “I’m not suppos’d to say.” He whispered before giving Draco a strong nudge towards the path in front of them.

“We’re not supposed to be out this late, wouldn’t want you getting into trouble now, would we?” This line of banter came easily to Draco, even if he wasn’t particularly in the mood to participate.

“Could’ve sworn I ‘eard you were nicer these days.”

“You heard wrong.” Draco felt sorry as the words came out, he felt nicer most days, nicer than he had been before, but old habits die hard, and Hagrid had been the butt of many a nasty prank carried out by Malfoy and his entourage. He had never been nice to the man, and it felt strange to start being friendly so suddenly. Though, he couldn’t seem to find an excuse to still be rude either.

Hagrid’s hut came into view and Draco turned around, his eyebrow raised. “What’s going on?”

“Hush, just run along now.” Hagrid gave him a final push, and though it was hard to see through the mans beard, Draco could have sworn he saw the start of a grin. He came down the rest of the path quickly, trying hard to not slip on loose rocks as he stepped up to the door. He raised his hand to knock but stopped suddenly, looking back to the large man for help, Hagrid though was now gone in the night.

He sucked in a breath and raised his palm to beat against the heavy wooden door, but it came open much to his surprise. What stood inside though, sucked the breath from his lungs. Hermione stood by the fireplace, green paper garland floating above her head. “Happy birthday!”

“Uh, I don’t know-” He tried desperately to utter a thank you or a greeting of some kind but nothing came out. Instead he stood in silence, watching with growing anticipation as she walked towards him.

“I got Professor Mcgongall to tell me when it was. Can’t believe you wouldn’t tell me yourself.” She was breathless as she led him towards a crooked looking table. “Come sit.” She looked around, her eyes flitting back and forth between him and the room before finally settling on something beside her, out of his line of sight.

She handed him a small box, wrapped in green paper. She looked sheepish as she watched him take it in his hands. “What’s this for?”

“It’s a birthday gift, obviously.” She sounded nervous, for what he wasn’t sure. He gave her a small smile before tearing the paper carefully. Inside was a narrow leather bound book, it’s pages fresh and the spine crisp. _A History of Slytherin Quidditch_.

“Thanks, Granger.” He set it down on the table, trying to find her gaze as she avoided his.

“Ron recommended it, I wasn’t sure what you would like, I just thought-” The words spilled out of her like a flood coming over a dam, rambling and rolling through the air as she blushed at him.

“It’s great, really.” He toyed with the fork at his side of the table, looking anxiously at the mountain of food in front of them as his stomach rumbled.

“Oh, right, dinner.” Hermione waved her hand quickly, motioning for him to eat. This was the first time they had ever been alone together, truly alone. Of course they spent their evenings together but the library was always alive with whispers and fretful students, and on the occasions that they met outside the library one of her friends was always around. It was awkward at first as they ate but it was exciting nonetheless.

They talked about final exams, and the prospect of summer vacation, Draco even went as far as to ask about Harry. He was funnier than he let on, his snarky quips were rather hilarious when they weren’t meant to hurt someone. Most delightful of all was how sharp he was, they talked about the wizarding world with ease and Hermione was thrilled to pick his brain about things Harry and Ron had never cared to debate. He even showed a polite interest in her family.

“What’s a dentist?”

“A doctor for your teeth.” Hermione smirked as his eyes grew wide with wonder. It was abundantly clear that he had never dwelled on muggle life, this was obviously the first time he had ever thought more about them, outside of the occasional thoughts of unwarranted hatred.

“What’s a doctor?”

“Malfoy! You don’t know what a doctor is?” She was shocked, laughing loudly at his ignorance.

“Shut up!”

“Calm down, I’ll tell you.” She giggled quietly before composing herself. “They’re like a healer but for muggles.”

“And muggle teeth need healing?” He asked inquisitively, his blatant confusion taking over the conversation. They rambled on about doctors and muggle professions for a while before Hermione stole a glance at the clock behind Draco’s head. Their conversation carried through the room as Hermione took down the green garlands she had hung, leaving Draco to tidy the table. She blew out the fire with a quick wave of her wand before joining Draco at the door. Arm in arm they left Hagrid’s, taking their steps slowly as the pair of them trudged towards the castle.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” She let go of his hand, stepping backwards towards the staircase, careful not to trip as she held his gaze.

“Thanks for the book, Hermione.” Her face turned to stone as she heard her first name. He had only just begun to address her by a real name at all, leaving the world mud blood only a month or two prior.

“Hermione?” She inched closer to him, her eyebrow raised.

“That’s your name isn’t it?” He stuffed his free hand into his pocket nervously, now unsure of himself.

“Yes, you just…nevermind. Goodnight Malfoy.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek before back away from him once more, this time letting her feet take her up the stairs.

They spent the next two weeks growing closer, now both trying to find each other outside of the library. They stole moments in between classes, and once or twice they walked the hall during a free period, hand in hand. Ron and Harry had questions but they never pressed for any answers. She was their smartest friend, and their most paranoid. If she felt comfortable, then he must be alright. Slowly but surely they warmed up to him, growing used to his presence in their day to day lives.

In the week leading up to the final task they began to greet Draco by name when they saw him waiting outside the Gryffindor portrait, occasionally they even walked alongside him to class, exchanging a few short words about the potions exam. He wasn’t the warmest person, this they confirmed quite easily, but he was certainly pleasant. This steadily brewing friendship of sorts came to full view right before the last Triwizard task, when Ron outright asked if Draco would be attending with their group.

Hermione had gone ahead in the early morning hours to be with Harry before the task commenced, in case he needed extra support or guidance, this left Ron to be the one to walk with Draco to the stands. They met on the quidditch pitch, followed closely by Luna and Neville who came together, and a while later, a disheveled Seamus Finnegan joined them, jogging up behind the group as they walked towards the student stands.

The funny little group of mismatched companions must have looked quite odd to their classmates. Luna and Neville were dressed up in all sorts of Gryffindor apparel, and the others wore all kinds of badges and pins in support of their friend, then finally in the midst of this rag tag group was Draco Malfoy, in all black, his only show of color a green Slytherin tie.

They jostled their way through the rows and rows of people, just narrowly snagging the last few seats. “Ginny sit by me so Hermione can sit there with Malfoy.” Ron called his sister over, giving Draco a slight nod as he made sure to save the seat beside him for his friend. He wasn’t sure whether or not to join in with the cheering as Potter took the field alongside Cedric but he clapped along with the others, until being interrupted by Hermione.

“Afternoon, thanks for saving me a seat.”

“It was all Weasley’s idea.” Malfoy hummed, only allowing a small smile to peak through on his placid face. She wrinkled her nose before smiling at him, unfazed by his short words.

With one hand she held his and with the other she waved encouragingly to Harry as he took off into the maze, thereafter gripping the railing in front of her until her knuckles turned white. They watched eagerly as red sparks flew into the sky, and then anxiously as they watched Fleur Delacour be dragged out by a group of professors. Then a short while later they watched as Krum was carried out of the maze too. The tension was thick as storm clouds brewed over head. It was down to the two Hogwarts champions, and there was no way to know who was pulling ahead. Time seemed to drag on forever, the clock ticking by as if its hands were sticky with molasses. And then in a flash of light Potter and Diggory hit the grass square in the middle, the cup beside them, dropped there by Potter’s hand.

The students erupted, chanting Harry’s name, but the excitement was cut short as a cry came up from the Beauxbaton champion. It was curdling, a harrowing sound of raspy sadness. And then, as the stands grew quiet shouting could be heard. Hermione gripped Draco’s hand tightly, nearly cutting off the circulation as she leaned forward to see the commotion. Harry was screaming something.

Ron and Hermione exchanged a quick glance before standing up, sprinting through the aisle and down the stairs. They were cut off by Mcgongall, left to watch through the chaos as Dumbledore pulled Harry away from Cedric Diggory. It was hard to make out just what had happened but it became clear as Potter’s voice echoed through the crowd.

“He’s back. He’s back. Cedric he asked me to bring his body back, I couldn’t leave him, not there.” And then just as quickly as the words had come out, they stopped as the boy dissolved into tears, weeping over his friends body.

In the background Draco could hear Amos Diggory screaming, crying aloud about his son, but it was madness, it was all to hard to focus on. Instead, Draco was caught up in the churning in his stomach, the vomit rising in his throat, threatening to come on onto his shoes as he stood up from his seat.

A boy had been killed, and the Dark Lord had returned. He wanted to feel sorry for Cedric, he wanted to go to Hermione, but the sudden weight of the atmosphere seemed to have settled on his shoulders. The world blurred around him as he gripped the railing, trying desperately to steady himself. His father had been a loyal follower of the Dark Lord, had he been there for his return? Would he remain a faithful associate this time around? Where was his mother? Was she safe?

His mind continued to turn over itself, even as Hermione returned to his side, pulling him along through the crowd as the students were ushered back to the safety of the castle walls. She was talking, perhaps even to him, but he couldn’t hear her words, or even truly make out her voice. The sound of his blood pumping filled his ears as they entered the great hall.

He sat with Hermione and Ron, his hand tucked tightly in Hermione’s grasp as she sobbed quietly next to him. The night was complete and utter pandemonium as professors talked amongst themselves, unsure of how to direct the situation. Students were lead out of the great hall by prefects slowly, each house taking its own turn. At Mcgonagall’s request though, the three of them remained behind.

On a normal day, Draco would never be included in the separation, but Granger held him tightly, her face pressed into deep fabric of his suit jacket as Mcgonagall approached. He suspected his presence wasn’t wanted but the old woman seemed too tired to argue. She lead them through the halls, taking them down a winding corridor to Dumbledore’s office.

“You three wait here, Potter will be needing his friends when Dumbledore is finished with him.” She turned on her heel, heading for the door. “And Draco, try not to worry dear, I’m sure he wasn’t involved.” She gave him a slight nod, looking more worried than she ever had before, and then she disappeared back into the hall, leaving them alone to wait.

The silence was paralyzing, the only sounds coming from Ron and Hermione as the two of them panicked quietly to themselves. Morning was upon them by the time Dumbledore came through the door, Harry in tow. Hermione released him finally, rushing from her seat to pull Harry into a hug alongside Ron. He watched as they collapsed into each other, totally swept up in sadness and shock.

“Draco, I believe you and I have something to discuss.” Dumbledore took a seat behind his large desk, waving a hand in Malfoy’s direction.

“Yes, what is it professor.”

“Students will be sent home later today, after dinner. I have already been in touch with your mother. Your father it seems is on the run, the cards are not in his favor, I’m sorry Draco.”

“I understand.” It felt like a stone was stuck in his chest, as if the words had to roll over it to get out. He turned back to Hermione, his eyes hot with tears.

“She’ll be needing you. You seem to have made friendly with quite the group of students Mr. Malfoy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope my writing is clear, and I hope that Draco is coming alive on the page for you the same way he is for me. My love - M


	5. Summer of Love Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts sends its students home amidst the chaos, Draco has no home to return to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, standing at the end of this tale.

Narcissa Malfoy looked positively distressed as she tossed clothes onto the bed. Draco would need his summer clothes, but should she also pack his fall attire? When would he be returning home? She tucked his clothes into the trunk tightly, lingering for a moment over his favorite shirts, the fabric like silk under her tired hands. She wrapped his Gringotts key in a piece of parchment, slipping it underneath his shoes.

She couldn’t give him everything, but as she looked around the room she panicked further. This was their home, the fortress of their ancestors. Would he ever return? Would their family be swept away by madness and human error? Could he ever forgive her? Without thinking she unclasped the necklace hanging from her neck. Carefully, fighting against her shaking hands, she slipped her family ring onto the chain. The last pieces of her life before the darkness, a ring and amulet. Draco would carry them she decided, they would keep him safe.

Her world had been pulled up like an old carpet, time was running thin as she raced against the clock. She cared so deeply for her husband, but she couldn’t bear the way he had endangered their only son. Draco was too young, too soft still, to bear the cross of their mistakes.

—————

The sun rose quickly over Hogwarts, shining brightly on students plagued by sudden sadness. The halls were nearly silent as they collected their things and made for the trains. Draco watched from the platform as first years boarded the train, towing their trunks as if they were weighed down by concrete. He scoured the crowd for Hermione, looking desperately through a sea of Gryffindors. Unable to find her, he made his way onto the train alone, peaking into the compartments slowly as he searched for an empty one.

“Malfoy!”

He turned his head towards the sound, Ron Weasley was behind him, in the car he’d just passed through. He waved a hand at Draco, motioning for him to come back. “What’d you want Weasley?” His voice sounded bitter, as if a whip had set the words on Ron like a pack of dogs.

“She’s in here.” Ron grumbled, his voice muffled as he turned back to his friends, now bothered that he had tried to help.

Draco trudged backwards, pushing through a group of second or third year students as he made his way to where Weasley had been standing. He tossed his trunk into the bay above Potter’s head and took a seat opposite him and Ron. Hermione was nowhere in sight.

“Ron just meant she’ll be sitting here, eventually.” Potter looked uneasy, shifting in his seat as he eyed Draco with a curious gaze.

“Figured that much out, Potter.” Again, his voice and tone betrayed the person he was trying to be, and though Harry seemed unsurprised or at least unbothered, Ron was clearly upset.

“Blimey, you really haven’t changed one bit.” He settled further into his seat, his arms crossed as he assaulted Draco’s character. “She’s too good for you. Son of a death eater.” He scoffed on the last part, elbowing Harry for approval.

“What’s you problem Weasley?”

“You! Your father was there when Cedric was killed, your parents are death eaters, don’t reckon you’ll turn out much better!” Harry coughed loudly, cutting his eyes towards his friend and then at the door where Hermione now stood.

“What an awful thing to say Ronald.”

She came into the compartment in a whirlwind, sinking into the seat next to Draco with a heavy sigh. The four of them sat in uncomfortable silence as they waited for the rest of the train to fill. And then, when it had, they avoided each other further as it carried on down the rail. They were nearly to London when Hermione finally turned her attention to Draco, reaching out to take his tired hand in hers. She avoided his eyes, focusing instead on the passing countryside.

She chatted softly with Ron and Harry about summer plans, he listened closely as Harry talked about the muggle family he stayed with during holidays. They sounded like the worst sort of people, but Potter didn’t seem completely bothered, just kind of exhausted. Ron too, looked sort of washed out as he talked about the summer that was now upon them. He would spend it with his family, bored out of his mind as he put it.

Hermione would be staying at home, but she made a small quip about possible travel plans. Draco’s stomach turned over as she mentioned leaving the country, or at the bare minimum spending some time in the countryside. She would hardly be safe at home, if the Dark Lord was really back, the smartest muggle witch of recent history would be a target. He shuddered to himself, gripping her hand tightly as he realized she had no one to protect her. Dumbledore was always preoccupied with Potter, it was unlikely he paid the same attention to a muggleborn student.

The inevitable goodbye loomed over Draco’s head as he walked behind them onto the platform. He stood a comfortable distance as Hermione gave Weasley and Potter each a hug. When the boys had finally disappeared into the swarm of students and paranoid parents, Hermione turned to him.

“So I guess this is it.” She couldn’t help the sadness in her voice. She stared at him, trying to remember his face. Her mind was alive with worry as she touched the iris and yarrow hanging around her neck. What if he didn’t return to Hogwarts in the fall, what if she never saw him again? Worse still, what if he came back and wanted nothing to do with her? Was she seeing him off to his predestined indoctrination? Hermione lunged forward, pulling him to her chest, her hands digging deep into the fabric of his shirt.

“Granger…” His voice trailed, the sound lost in her hair as he returned the hug. He glanced around, his eyes searching for the blond head of his father, or for his mothers trademark black robes. They were nowhere to be found, he still had time.

Careful to not release him from her hold Hermione stood back, taking him in for the last time. For the first time though, she kissed him, right on the mouth. It was a frenzied kind of kiss, the kind only two teenagers could give one another. There weren’t any tears to cut between them, but the sadness was apparent as he held her. Suddenly, he stepped back from her, pulling himself free. He pressed a solitary kiss to her cheek before turning away from her. His trunk firmly in his grasp, he moved away, waving at her.

When he finally slipped from her line of sight he shook his head, as if to wipe the image of her from his mind. She looked lost, standing alone on the platform, her hand outstretched just slightly as he walked away from her. The visions of Hermione subsided though as his mother came into view. She had been crying.

He was swept into another rib shattering hug. She muttered some sort of apology but then she composed herself, running manicured hands over her robes as he stood in front of him. “My sweet boy.” He shivered as she touched his face, her hands cold along his cheek.

“Mother, what’s going on?” Behind her stood house elf, and a trunk identical to the one he was already carrying.

“You’re going away. The ministry will be coming for me, it’s not safe for you.” Before he could get a word in Narcissa waved her hand. “Don’t fight with me. There is a man waiting for you outside of the station. Go quickly.” She pulled him into an awkward final hug before disapparating, taking the house elf with her.

Summoning a small bit of pride Draco took the second trunk in his grasp, his head held high as the made for the street. There wasn’t a large chance that anyone had noticed his mother, or that anyone was paying attention to him, but he couldn’t take the embarrassment of his predicament. Before his feet could even hit the sidewalk a man grabbed the back of his collar, yanking him into a corridor.

—————

“Cousin!” A young woman with purple hair stood at the end of the corridor, behind her a man who’s face he knew quite well. Sirius Black. Draco stumbled gracelessly into Remus Lupin who stood behind him.

“No use panicking, this is his house after all.” The man had an odd look on his scared face, as if he was enjoying it all.

“His house?” Sirius smiled, his mustache ticked upwards as he drifted down the hall towards Draco.

“The Black family home, welcome cousin.” Draco thought backwards to the family tree that he had been taught as a child. He was related to several Blacks, that much he had learned, but their faces and names had been erased. Was Sirius really one them? And who was the woman with purple hair, she seemed so familiar but he was sure he’d never seen her. “Ah yes, Nymphadora, daughter of Andromeda.” Sirius spoke softly, as if he had been preparing for Draco’s questions for a while.

“My aunt?” His mother had a sister named Andromeda, but he had never met her, she had been exiled before his birth. Sirius nodded, picking up one of the trunks at Draco’s feet. He moved down the hallway, an effortless air about him. Remus gave the boy a slight push, urging him to follow. As he did he could hear voices, they sounded hushed, worried.

“We’re back.” Remus appeared in front of him somehow, presenting him to a kitchen full of people. Professor Moody stood at the head of the table, next to him was professor Snape.

“Snape? Professor Moody?” Draco struggled to keep his tone even as his eyes widened. At first it all had seemed like some horrible trick, but now it seemed to wild to even be happening.

“Strange times, boy. Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix.” Moody lumbered towards him, his walking stick pounding into the wooden floor as he got closer. He gave Draco a once over, his eye lingering on the Malfoy family ring on his hand.

“Kreacher can take you to your room, we’ll let you get settled before we talk.” Sirius seemed focused, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Severus. It was as if he was talking to him, rather than the boy in front of him. “Kreacher!”

“Yes master.” A particularly scary looking house elf appeared next to Draco, his gnarled hands curled at his chest as he awaited his instructions.

“Take the boy to his room.” The elf looked up, his eyes wide as he snapped his fingers, Draco’s trunks floating into the air on command. Malfoy followed him out of the room and up a narrow staircase, trying desperately to keep the dust from clouding up his lungs as it floated down from every crack and crevice of the dark house.

Snape and Moody gave him little information when he finally came back into the kitchen, Sirius wanted to say more, he could tell, but his lips were sealed as Moody prattled on about the history of The Order. It was boring, a waste of time as far as Draco was concerned. Not to mention, he wasn’t a student in need of protection, he was the sole heir to the most powerful wizarding family around, using the Order to protect him felt like a waste. His mind wandered to Hermione, perhaps they should focus more on her.

“You will _not_ write her, Draco. You cannot.” Snape’s voice came across the table quickly, interrupting Draco’s wandering thoughts.

“Who?” He raised an eyebrow weakly, trying to feign ignorance.

“Your girlfriend.” The words came like spitfire from Snapes mouth, as if he was disgusted by the thought.

“I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“Nonetheless. You mustn’t write to her.” Moody’s thick fingers swirled in the air as he waved, as if to sweep the topic from the table.

The men then chatted with themselves and the purple haired woman, having finished with him for the evening. Draco waited for a while, lingering at his place at the table before stepping back. He resigned to his room, the cold air wrapping around him as he shut the door. He leaned against the heavy wooden door. Hermione’s gift to him sat on the nightstand, it was the first thing he had unpacked. Suddenly he realized he had no photographs of her, the book was the only reminder he would have all summer long. Subconsciously he brought his fingers to his lips, touching them just barely as the night of the Yule Ball, and every kiss in between now and then flashed through his mind like a slideshow. The end of summer wouldn’t come fast enough, he was certain.

He read the book Hermione had given him nearly half a dozen times, each time wishing she had written something for him in the margins, or that maybe he would find a note for him tucked in the sleeve. The mornings blurred with the evenings as the days washed over him. He wasn’t included in the adult discussions that happened each morning. It was as if he didn’t exist anymore, just left to float through the house as a boy who _used_ to be important.

—————

“Sirius!” Hermione and Ron came bounding down the hall towards to man, their eyes wide as he pulled them into a hug. Behind them they could hear Molly and Arthur greeting Remus and Tonks, the hushed tones of adulthood and secrecy filling the corridor.

“Good to see you kids.” Sirius ruffled Rons hair before turning his eyes to Hermione, an odd gleam in them. “Your rooms are upstairs, boys on the left girls on the right.” He pushed them towards the stairs, his wrist flicking as he summoned their trunks.

“Mad isn’t it.” Ron ran a hand over the wall, dragging his fingertips along the rough wallpaper. “Being in Sirius’s house. Wish Harry were here.”

“Dumbledore said he could come at the end of the summer.” It was only the end of July, so of course they would have to spend another month without him, but now that they were together again it wouldn’t be so awful.

“Yeah well…” Ron looked away, trying hard to not let his disappointment show. Hermione was his closest friend, but Harry was different. “Meet back for dinner in half an hour?” He pressed a hand to the door of the room in front of him.

“Weasley?” The air left Ron’s lungs in a flash as he shut the door quickly behind him, so as not to alarm anyone else in the house.

“Malfoy?” Draco stood in front of him, dressed in his usual all black. He looked sickly, as if sunken with sadness.

“Was Hermione in the hall with you?” Ron nodded, still breathless as Draco rushed passed him into the hallway.

Draco paused outside of the girls room, he found himself nervous, smoothing his shirt and hair as he jostled from foot to foot. What should he say? The responsibility of saying the first words was stripped from him though as Hermione came into view. “Draco?” In a whirlwind of curly hair and high energy she was in front of him, her hands in his, pulling him into the room.

“What are you doing here, Granger?”

“Nevermind that I’m so excited to see you! I have so much to tell you.” She rambled, tearing things out of the trunk that lay open on the bed. She tossed socks and shoes into the air as she rummaged through to the bottom of the case. Of course she hadn’t been able to send them, and now it was clear that he wouldn’t have gotten them even if she had, but she had written him. Nearly twice a week all the time they had been a part.She tossed a bundle of letters towards Draco, slumping down onto the bed as he caught them.

“You wrote me?”

“Well I couldn’t send them obviously.” She pushed her hair behind her ears, her nose upturned as she grinned at him. “Did Dumbledore bring you here? Have you been reading the papers? We haven’t been allowed to talk to Harry, but the Order insists he’s safe, which of course I trust Sirius but-”

“Hermione.” Draco sat down on the bed next to her, trying hopelessly to stop from blushing as she spoke. He had missed her more than he’d realized. The way she talked, the look on her face when she was excited about something, the way she rambled. “I missed you.” He took her hand in his, holding them together in his lap as he leaned forward to kiss her. It was short, the kind of kiss you give someone when you need them to know that you see them, that they aren’t alone.

“I… I missed you too.” She pulled away, her eyes soft as she remembered just how it felt when they were together. She lingered on the taste of him for a moment before collecting herself. There was so much to say, so much she hadn’t said in the letters, and there was a whole summer of words that he had kept to himself, that she _needed_ to hear. “Like I was saying…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I've done my story justice. I'm not sure if I'll continue to take these versions of Draco and Hermione through another story, or another school year, but we'll see what the future holds. I think Draco deserves a chance to be one of the group as they fight against old Voldy. I will also be writing an alternative ending because I got a suggestion that was too good to turn down. Thanks for coming along with me, all my love to you. - M


	6. Simple Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternative ending for Draco and Hermione in which their fourth year ends in companionship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an alternative ending to the story thus far, the last chapter to precede this story is chapter four, Humbled June. Thanks to @OrnamentalFan for the idea.

Draco’s mother looked positively distressed as she tossed clothes onto the bed. Draco would need his summer clothes, but should she also pack his fall attire? When would he be returning home? She tucked his clothes into the trunk tightly, lingering for a moment over his favorite shirts, the fabric like silk under her tired hands. She wrapped his Gringotts key in a piece of parchment, slipping it underneath his shoes.

She couldn’t give him everything, but as she looked around the room she panicked further. This was their home, the fortress of their ancestors. Would he ever return? Would their family be swept away by madness and human error? Could he ever forgive her? Without thinking she unclasped the necklace hanging from her neck. Carefully, fighting against her shaking hands, she slipped her family ring onto the chain. The last pieces of her life before the darkness, a ring and amulet. Draco would carry them she decided, they would keep him safe.

She cared so deeply for her husband, but she couldn’t bear the way he had endangered their only son. Draco was too young, too soft still, to bear the cross of their mistakes.

—————

Narcissa Malfoy barely made it onto the platform when the Hogwarts train pulled into the station. She looked frantically through the hoards of students as they stepped onto the walkway. Draco was nowhere in sight. “Master, Binky sees the boy.” The house elf beside her tugged at her dress, pointing towards her son. He was talking to someone, a girl. Narcissa watched anxiously as the girl, who she presumed to be Hermione Granger, took her son into a hug. Then, quickly she turned away as her son leaned down to kiss the girl. By the time she looked back Draco had disappeared into the crowd.

“Mother?” Moments later he appeared beside her, his eyes sunken and tired. Wordlessly she pulled him to her chest, burying her face in his shoulder as she savored the last moments she would have with her son.

“The ministry,” She pulled away, her hands wound tightly in the fabric of his jacket. “They’re coming. You have to get away.” She looked down at Binky, motioning for him to help with Draco’s trunks.

“Where will you go? Where is father?” It was as if the world had started to crumble around him, falling like sand in an hourglass. She shook her head, glancing around frantically, as if waiting for someone other than himself.

“He’ll be here soon.” Narcissa wrung her hands together, rubbing her fingers over the space where her family ring used to sit on her right hand. She reached out to her son again, holding his face gently in the palm of her hand before stepping away from him, grasping the house elf’s hand in her own.

“Mother!” Draco’s voice crawled out like a scratchy spider, choked with sadness.

“Be safe Draco. I love you.” In a flicker of light his mother and the elf disapparated.

He stood alone for only moments before a man with a scared face appeared next to him. “Good to see you Mr. Malfoy.” It was Remus Lupin, the werewolf defense against the dark arts teacher from the prior school year. Draco stepped back, fumbling in his pocket for his wand, before he could get to it though, he felt Lupin’s hand on his. “That won’t be necessary.”

“You?”

“Yes, Mr. Malfoy, me.” Remus smiled faintly, looking around the station carefully. “I have been sent to take you to a safe house, of sorts.”

“Of sorts? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“We’ll talk more on the way, follow me.” The former professor took the two bags Narcissa had left for Draco and headed for the platform exit, stopping only once to check what Draco assumed was some kind of clock. The muggle world outside was not new to either of them, but it was overwhelming. They watched each other with careful precision. Remus seemed to have done it all before, he knew where to walk and how to act, Draco stayed behind, stumbling around, his eyes wide, his expression set with obvious anger.

“Taxi!” Remus stepped into the street, his arm outstretched towards a line of black machines, he had a feeling they were the cars he had learned about in muggle studies, but he hadn’t paid attention to the lesson. An old man stepped out from one, taking the trunks from them, then tossing them into some sort of case in the back of the machine. He held open the rear door, motioning for the two of them to climb inside.

“Where to sir?”

“Uh, Hampstead.” Draco watched intently as the man took hold of a wheel, similar to that of a ship and suddenly the car they were in started to move.

“What’s Hampstead?” Draco gripped the chair in front of him tightly, his stomach turning as the car accelerated.

“It’s a muggle town.” Lupin looked out the window, his hands crossed loosely in his lap.

“You bastards are sending me to muggles?!” Remus turned, his face was stony now, far less endearing that it had been at Kings Cross. "An embarrassment to my name!"

“Watch your mouth Mr. Malfoy.”

“No! I am not spending the summer with some muggle family, you can’t abandon me like Potter!” Draco’s voice filled the back of the cab, but Remus seemed unfazed, turning his attention back to the window.

“You’ll be in the care of some very wise people. It’s all we could arrange on such short notice, especially considering the state of your family affairs.”

“We?”

“Draco, stop asking questions to which I have no answers.” The conversation was over, that much was clear. Draco sat back against the leather seat, huffing loudly to show his annoyance. The ride was over quickly, and soon they were standing on the side of some muggle road, surely looking out of place.

Without a word, Remus picked up two of the trunks and began to walk. The pair walked awkwardly alongside one another, fumbling around on the narrow paths. And then, after severalturns and winding roads, they stood in front of a short two story home. Before they had even made it up the walk the small door swung open, a man and woman stood in its frame. “Mr. Lupin, glad to see you made it alright.”

“Ah yes, good to see you both. I can’t stay long, but I assume Dumbledore has been in touch?” Lupin set Draco’s things down softly, stepping back quickly.

“Briefly yes, he’s explained it all.” The man moved forward, pulling Draco’s belongings into the threshold.

“You must be our guest, Draco.” The woman waved politely, her eyes slightly covered by choppy bangs. She looked familiar, but he wasn’t sure why. “We’ve heard all about you.” Suddenly, Draco felt more uncomfortable than he ever had before, these people knew about him but he wasn’t even sure what part of the country he was in.

“Behave yourself, Mr. Malfoy.” In a flash of Remus Lupin disapparated, not before tipping his head to the woman as if to say goodbye.

“Come in dear.” The woman stood to the side, motioning into the house. “I’m Mrs. Granger, but you just call me Patty, and that’s John, yeah?” She shut the door behind them, smoothing out her trousers carefully.

“Granger?” He was bewildered, Dumbledore and his mother had sent him to stay with Hermione Granger’s family? Surely his mother wasn’t aware, she would never agree to such a thing.

“Oh yes, she’s upstairs, come with me I’ll show you your room and then you can run up and say hello.” She gave a little laugh, and it all made sense. Of course she looked like Hermione, she was the girls mother, even their laughs sounded kind of the same. She moved gracefully through the home, drifting towards a staircase at the back of the house. She led him downstairs, into a basement room.

“Not bad, eh?” John Granger stood at the window, his eyes fixated on some metal lock. He turned around moments later, a wide smile on his face. “I’ve got your trunks over there, and the bathroom is just through here. A bit chilly, but we’ll get you some blankets.”

“Now don’t worry, you’re welcome to decorate.” Before he could get a word in, Patty had started to ramble about posters and pictures.

“It’s nice, thank you.” Draco shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, looking cautiously at the stairs.

“Don’t let us keep you. First door on the left, she doesn’t know your here.”

Draco walked through the house delicately, staring intently at the photos littering the walls and shelves. They didn’t move, which he found odd, but the memories in them seemed lively still. The Malfoy home didn’t have many pictures, not as many as the Grangers did at least. The stairs were carpeted, a feat he didn’t even know was possible, and the baseboards scuffed, something his mother had never allowed, not that anyone in his childhood home moved actively enough to scuff anything anyways.

He raised his hand in preparation to knock but let it fall to his side. The door was open, and inside Hermione lay on her bed, music floating off of some sort of disk. He stepped in, in awe of how much of her was painted onto the walls. “Hi.” He could’ve kicked himself as soon as the word left his mouth, he could have said anything, and that was the best he could muster.

Hermione sat up quickly, her curly hair in a halo around her head, her eyes wide. “Malfoy?” Before he could blink she was in his arms, her face burrowed into his shirt. “I knew someone was coming to stay, I didn’t even think it might be you.” She was breathless, her cheeks flushed.

“Neither did I.”

—————

The first night passed like molasses. He watched patiently as the Grangers prepared dinner, a task they did together, with seeming delight. He was shocked to learn that they didn’t have servants, they even introduced him to something called chores, his first was to clean the dishes after dinner. Most of all though, Draco was purely astounded by their kindness. His entire life had been a sort of smear campaign about muggles, the way they couldn’t be trusted, their barbaric tendencies. But the Patty and John, they asked questions, smiled at him, laughed with him. They seemed genuinely excited to have him in their home, his status and heritage meant nothing to them.

“John get your camera.” Pattys laughter filled the small room, threatening to burst through the seams of the walls. “We’ll take some pictures for Draco’s room.”

John waltzed out the room, returned a short while later with a square contraption. He took a snap of Hermione, and then one of Draco, before pulling Hermione from her seat, putting the two teenagers side by side. They chatted for a while, before the conversation eased into soft hums. Finally, when the clock struck ten, Patty and John Granger said goodnight to their daughter, each hugging her tightly before departing for the stairs. Draco felt cold, he couldn’t remember having ever been hugged by his own father.

Hermione stayed at the table for a while with him, but not long after her parents, she too made for the stairs, wiping her eyes with lazy hands. “Goodnight Malfoy, I’m glad you’re here.” He nodded at her, half of a smile set softly on his lips. He waited at the table, not for anything in particular, maybe just for the odd feeling in his chest to subside. It didn’t though, and finally, he collected the pictures and made for the stairs, looking through the stack quickly. He had a picture finally, some piece of her to keep when she wasn’t around.

The rest of the summer blurred together in a hazy sort of way. The Grangers tried unsuccessfully to teach Draco how to cook, but he took a liking to cleaning. He folded laundry the muggle way, and was fascinated by the vacuum cleaner. They spent their afternoons playing scrabble, fighting over words like apparate and internet. Over the course of the summer months Draco collected a small stash of disks like the kind in Hermione’s room, records she called them. Pictures and posters filled the walls of Draco’s basement room, and slowly but surely, day by day, it turned into a home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're at the official end for this piece of this tale, if I write anything else it'll be under a different title, but I'll be sure to link them as related. All my love. -M

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, I love you. - M


End file.
